monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest Thunderglaive
100px Tempest, is the son of an Ala demon. He is 17 years old and attends Flaunt High. He was created for the May 2018 Monthly Monster Parent Contest. Biography Personality Tempest is a musician, but not classical music, more of a pop rock style. He plays guitar and has played it since he was small. Tempest has many opinions about how things should work. He doesn't work well with people who he isn't accustomed too, however he tries to make friends easily, which he succeeds at. Many people are intimidated by him at first, though he tries to show other monsters that they don't have to be. Appearance Tempest is your average height with a lean build. His hair changes a lot, as he always likes to keep things different, show different styles, etc. Currently, he is sporting an asymetical hairstyle with a black base color, and an ombrea transition to blue at the tips of his hair. He has some slight tatoos, specifically lightning bolts under his eyes. He has a blue/purple skin tone, with some hints of darker tones. His facial structure is not perfect, but is easy on the eyes. He typically wears more crazy fashions, such as skinny jeans with studds or other accessories, and leather, fur, or other more unique fabrics and materials. History Tempest knew both of his parents well. They inhabited the Serbian Mountains before Tempest started attending Flaunt High. His powers are not as strong as his parents, but when Tempest makes it rain, it pours. He loves the strikes of lighting and the claps of thunder. He grew up always wondering why his parents were hell bent on destruction, whether it was crops or fields or the like. From a young age Tempest decided he would be a creator and not a destroyer. When his parents moved to Los Fangelous, and Tempest began attending FH, he loved the new mood. The first friend he made was a hellhound fashion designer name, Canine Nyx. Canine was originally the ghoul who was assigned to give Tempest a tour around to school, and to make sure he was comfortable and had everything he needed. Canine, even though she didn't really want this extra responsibility, conceeded and helpfully showed Tempest around the school. Later, after the first semester was up, Tempest and Canine had become great friends. There was never any romantic connection, as Canine had been dating, Edae, the half Amazon, have god leader of the band, Perfect Rejection. Tempest helped Canine through her eventual breakup with Edae. Tempest never really liked the demigod. He always had a certain feeling about him, the just seemed off. After Canine and Edae broke off their relationship, Tempest and Talia and Myrrh Sone, where her closest friends, they mainly helped her through the breakup. Eventually, Tempest went so far to defend Canine, that he challenged the Amazonian prince to a duel in the Flaunt High Creepeteria The music jocks battled it out, each using their own supernormal abilities, Edae his enhanced reflexes, and Tempest's control over the weather. The fight ended in a draw, and detention for the both of them. When Canine, Talia, and Myrrh transferred to Monster High, Tempest stayed behind with his band mates. He is one of the only FH students that doesn't recognize Edae and Giszelle the 'rulers' of Flaunt High. Relationships Family The Demon Alas, who previously lived in Scandinavian Mountains. Romance Tempest is currently a Single Pringle who is ready to mingle!!! Friends ''Canine Nyx: ::Canine was one of the first students that Tempest met when he transfered to Flaunt High. She wasn't originally too impressed by him, but eventually they became close friends. Tempest helped Canine through her big breakup with Edae. Canine eventually transfered schools from Flaunt High to Monster High, with her two other friends, Talia and Myrrh Sone. All three of them, leaving Tempest behind, at FH. Unnamed Ice Rocker: ::While the name and other members of the band he is in, has yet to be announced, at least one of the band mates is a male icy monster, who is a vocalist in the group. Enemies Edae Cleorrheoyope: ::Edae and Canine shared a brief two semester romance. Though in the end, it came to a screeching holt, after Canine learned that for Edae, their bond was all a show and publicity stunt. Canine split from Edae, who began dating Flaunt High 'It' girl, Giszelle. Tempest, being one of Canine's best and closest friends, defended her and even fought Edae after the breakup. Their fight ended in a draw and they both were given detention. Pet ''Surge: ::Surge is Tempest's pet, Raijū. He takes the form a fox, and his colors change depending on how excited he is. This being, Tempest has to be careful, when he comes home or takes Surge on a walk, Surge sends shocks and bursts of lighting, that he can't control. Gallery Tempsignature.png TempestThunderglaiveProfileArt.png Notes #Tempest's name is a punny combination of a few words~ :*Tempest: a violent windy storm. :*Thunder: a loud rumbling or crashing noise heard after a lightning flash due to the expansion of rapidly heated air. :*Glaive: sword; especially a broadsword Category:MMSApr2018 Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ala Category:Mystery Monster Students